Missing
by mychemicalfan
Summary: MCR fanfic - Amelia moves to Newark, NJ, leaving her comfort zone, and going to a new school, where she meets new friends. However, the stress she can't deal with. drug use, self harm. Rated T for now. bad summary, I know! Read first, and then decide!


Amelia boarded the plane, one bag on her shoulder, giving her suitcase to the flight attendant who collected all the luggage.

She was moving to Newark, NJ, where her mother lived. Her father refused to take care of her anymore, saying she was a "bad influence" on her little brother, James.

It was about an hour flight from Michigan to New Jersey, and it was the longest hour of her life.

She sat by the window, listening to Iron Maiden on her cheap MP3 player.

When she got to the airport at New Jersey, she felt awkward, out of place. She looked around for her mother, until she heard someone yelling behind her.

"Amy!" They yelled. She turned around, and saw her beach blonde mother running towards her, embracing her in a hug.

"Hey mom." She said in a loving fashion.

"Oh Amelia, I've missed you so much. Come on, let's go, there is so much to catch up on.

She walked outside alongside her mother, towards her car. It was rather old and rundown, but it still worked.

When she opened the car door, a familiar smell of cigarettes flooded her nostrils.

"Things have gotten better for me since your father left. I'm out of that shitty apartment, for one." She said, lighting a cigarette.

She offered her daughter one. Amelia looked at her mother. "What, you don't smoke anymore?" She asked, completely oblivious. Amelia took a cigarette, and lit it up, opening the window.

"Well that's good, where do you live now?" She asked, taking a hit from the cigarette.

"Well, now we, live in a trailer. It's a nice trailer, two bedrooms, actually." She said, smiling. Amelia nodded.

"So, you'll be starting school tomorrow, I've already taken the liberty of buying your things, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." She said quietly. She still wasn't used to her mother being so nice, but leaving that old boyfriend of hers did help.

They got to the trailer park, and it wasn't as bad as she expected, but it wasn't 5 star either. Their trailer was far into the park, a rather small one, with a rusty exterior.

"Welcome home. You like it?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." She said, taking her suitcase out of the backseat and dragging it inside.

Her mother was already in the kitchen, preparing food. "It's close to dinner time, I'll make something special." She said, smiling.

Amelia nodded, walking towards her room. It was extremely tiny, barely having any space for her to walk, and her closet couldn't fit all of her clothes, even though she barely had any.

But this was as good as it was going to get, so she sighed, put her suitcase on the bed, and started to unpack.

After Amelia and her mother ate dinner, she handed Amelia her school supplies. She went to her room, and turned on the radio, listening to Iron Maiden.

She looked out of the window, and wondered about how her new life in New Jersey would be, starting her Junior year at Belleville high school.

She soon fell asleep.

"Amelia, wake up! You're going to be late for the school bus!" her mother yelled, as she knocked on the door. Amelia woke up with a jolt, and groaned. She ran to the shower, and took a quick 10 minute shower.

"Calm down." said her mother, as she was nearly thrown to the floor by Amelia running.

"Sorry." she said, getting her mother's hair dryer and drying her black and blonde hair quickly, and throwing on a random band t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers.

She added some heavy eyeliner, brushed her bangs to the side, grabbed her school bag, and ran outside, grabbing a cold pop tart from the kitchen table that her mother had set out for her.

Amelia barely had time to scarf down the pop tart before the school bus came. She got on, greeted the very rude bus driver, and when she turned to get a seat, she saw that everyone on the bus was looking at her.

_Fucktastic._

She found a seat in the back of the bus, in back of a boy with dark hair, wearing a shirt with a band she liked very much, but she didn't comment on it, afraid of what he might say to her.

To her surprise, he turned around, and with a smile, he greeted her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are new, and wearing a shirt of my all time favorite band." he said, smiling.

Amelia couldn't help but smile as well. "What a coincidence, I love that band who's shirt you are wearing."

"I'm Frank. Frank Iero. Junior. You are…?"

"I'm Amelia Williams, also a Junior. Nice to meet you."

**Yay, introduced Frank! Please R&R? This was just an introduction, more juicy stuff in the up coming chapters.**


End file.
